1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chemical sensor formed in a integrated circuit die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical sensors are used in a variety of applications. Chemical sensors are used in medical applications, industrial applications, automotive applications, security applications, and domestic applications. Some examples of chemical sensors are blood glucose sensors, carbon dioxide detectors, automobile exhaust emission monitors, radon detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, explosives detectors, and a large variety of other applications.
In the past, many chemical sensors have been large and relatively expensive. Some chemical sensors are used in applications in which they may only be used a single time. Such single use sensors are typically used in biomedical applications. It can be very expensive to replace relatively large chemical detection system after each use.